Alice Plays with her Bella Barbie
by Purple Staplers
Summary: Alice brings Bella over to play Bella Barbie. Flashbacks occur, hilarity ensues. I'll probs do diff pov's for diff chapters, depending what the chappie is about. R&R PLEASE! Rated T just in case.
1. Go Diego Go

**Disclaimer: Sadly i am not Syephenie meyer, thus the twilight ownage doe not belong to me. just in my dreams. I do not own "Go Diego Go" or "Dora the Explorer" either.**

Chapter 1

I turned into the familiar Cullen driveway. I wasn't even in sight of the house when I was grabbed out of my truck and plopped onto the soft, cushiony soil.

_I wonder what I'm even doing here……ok, stupid thought, this is your boyfriend's house. No she wouldn't invite me. Maybe Esme wants some help with her housework It could've been Emmett or Alice or Jasper, or even Rosalie. Oh God. I remember the last time Emmett wanted me to come over…._

**(totally awesome flashback time)**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

" Hi Bella!! Are you ready!?", Emmett greeted me.

" Ready for what?? Oh! Ok, I get it now, How will we torture the human today?", I replied

" Well, me and Jasper were thinking, well mostly Jasper was……"

Jasper had begun to get more comfy around me.

" If Jasper was thinking…then what were you doing?"

" I was watching 'Go Diego Go' and drawing smiley faces on balloons. Only three survived."

" Ummm……why were you watching 'Go Diego Go'?"

" Well, Edward and Carlisle and Alice and Esme and Rose and Jasper were speaking Spanish yesterday, and I felt so left out being not able to understand what they were saying, so I bought all the 'Go Diego Go' and 'Dora the Explorer' DVD's I could find. I had to go all the way to Seattle to buy them. But you can't tell anybody. I don't want them to think I'm stupid."

" So how are you going to hide the DVD's? And if Jasper was there while you were watching, then technically doesn't he know? For crying out loud everybody who lives here has super hearing!! They all probably know by now!!'

" NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY SECRET HAS BEEN EXPOSED!! AAAAAHHHHH!!"

Then he ran away screaming. He got over the whole 'Go Diego Go' secret exposed thing about an hour later. After that he exposed his plan (well Jasper's technically) to me. They wanted to play a rousing round of "Bella Ball". That went on for about a half an hour. Although I did have bruises for a week. After that, Emmett made everybody watch a six hour marathon of 'Go Diego Go'. Alice and Rose escaped before the first hour was over to work on a design project. Jasper and Carlisle escaped by the third hour, Carlisle had to work, Jasper had no excuse but tried to sneak away into the kitchen, saying he had to cook me something, apparently, I was sending hunger waves at him. I wasn't, but he used this excuse anyway. Esme left twenty minutes later, claiming Jasper needed her help. Which left Edward and I. About half and hour later, Esme called me to eat.

"Thanks Esme, that was delicious. Thanks for saving me from my hunger.", I said.

" And for saving me from Emmett too", I mouthed.

" No problem Bella, you know you're like a daughter to me. I treat you like I would any of my children.", Esme replied sweetly.

Edward took me home after I ate, obviously thankful for a chance to escape Emmett.

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxX

**(end of totally awesome flashback)**

"Hi Bella!! I can't wait to start!!", Alice greeted me

" Hi Alice. I can't wait t- wait, what are you starting?", I said, my face grimacing in horror as I said the last part, realising what was happening.

" Don't you even think about running, Bella. You know you can't outrun me. I'll just drag you back.", Alice threatened

_Oh no! Not Bella Barbie! Where's Edward to save me!?_

"Now, now. We can do this either way, Bella. So, do you want this to be easy? Or do you want it to be hard? Edward isn't here Bella. Even if he was, he wouldn't save you."

_Oh god! Maybe if I called him…..no, she would know if I was gonna do that. Crap! She could pin me down easily, so struggling is no use. But I could always try…………_

" So which way is this going to be Bella? Easy? Or _Hard_?", Alice smiled when she said easy, but made a evil face when she said hard. Her tone turned dead serious as she said the last word.

**A/N: so did you like it? keep in mind this is my first fanfic. yeah, at first i wrote this in class (in five minutes) but it didn't include the "go diego go" flashback. before i typed it up it was only like 150 words. i figured that was too short. so then i was remembering when i was reding this story by "Wolf Babies" (awesome story you should check it out) it was totally random and stuff. so i liked it. and then i remembered this chapter where emmett was watching blues clues. so then that popped into my head and then i got the go diego go flashback idea! **

**R&R pleez!**

* * *


	2. The Hard Way

Chapter 2 - BPOV

" Ummmmmm………", was all I could manage to say

" Well, make up your mind Bella! I'm getting impatient.", Alice said. Wow, she really looked menacing right now.

_I don't know what to do! Ooh! I know! I'll just make a spur of the moment decision!! If only Edward was here……_

" Well, I guess I'll just have to make it easy for the both of us!", I said.

That's when I ran. I knew Alice could easily catch me, but it was worth a try anyway. So, I ran. I ran _hard_. But, of course, me being myself, I looked over my shoulder and tripped on a rock. Then a white blur passed over my head and I realised that Alice had been about to pounce me, and went flying when I fell.

_Good. She deserved that for making me do this._

So, I jumped up and used Alice's sudden flight to flee the opposite direction. She had flown at least 50 feet before I'd gotten up, and she was still flying when I'd started to run. Oh, well. I ran again, I'd gone for probably five seconds when something hard and cold slammed into me.

When I woke up, I was laid out on the desk in Carlisle's office. My vision was a bit blurred. I tried to lean on my side, but it was in searing pain.

" OW!", I exclaimed.

" I am so sorry about that Bella. Crap. Edward's gonna go ballistic.", Alice said

" How bad is it?", I asked

" Not too bad actually, nothings broken, although your ribs are bruised, so you'll have to stay in bed all day today. But don't worry we'll get to _our_ special activity tomorrow."

" What about Charlie?"

" I phoned him and told him you were gonna stay for the weekend."

" My stuff?"

" All taken care of! I went to your house and got some stuff. You know, toothbrush, shoes, etcetera."

" So what did you tell Charlie anyway?"

" I told him that you were invited to stay over, and Esme was okay with it. You know, just a usual sleepover invite."

" Yes, because vampire sleepovers are not unusual in anyway whatsoever."

" Come on Bella. At least try to be happy. I know you're in pain right now, but you can make it. I know you're a trooper!"

" Alice, I'm kind of hungry, can you get me something to eat?"

" Of course. It's the least I can do. Do you like peanut butter and jam?"

" Yeah. It's one of my favourite sandwiches. How did you kn- oh right."

" Seeing the future can come in very handy at times."

" Um, Alice?"

" Yeah?"

" It's kinda uncomfortable lying on a table."

" Oh right. I'm supposed to move you into Edward's room."

Within a fraction of a second, I was lying on Edward's bed.

" Thanks Alice."

" No problem. Your entertainment will be her in a few seconds."

" Entertainment?"


	3. Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. or fining nemo. or peanut butter. (except for the peanut butter at my house. I own that.**

Chapter 3 - Entertainment

" Alice! Come on! Tell me what you're talking about!", I yelled. I knew I didn't have to, but I did anyway for emphasis.

" That's for me to know, and for you to find out Bella!", she yelled (for my benefit) from the living room.

" Just clear one thing up with me please!", I yelled again

" Okay! One thing, and one thing ONLY!"

" Well…..umm….."

" Yes Bella?"

" It's not a stripper right? You know that's not my style."

" Of course not! I'm already in big trouble with Edward, I don't need to get into more."

" Okay. Thank you for clearing that up."

I waited about five minutes. I was SO bored. So I decided since I wasn't entertained at all. I'd call Alice again.

" Ali-"

Before I could finish my sentence ( or word for that matter) in cam Emmett, dressed like Nemo. Rosalie followed in after him, dressed like Marlin, and Esme walked in after him dressed like that pelican nobody remembers the name of. Behind her was Jasper, dressed like a sea turtle, I think he was supposed to be Squirt. Or maybe Crush. Carlisle came in dressed like Bruce (ironic right?) and last but not least Alice came in dressed like Dory, pushing a giant costume rack in front of her.

" Ha….Emmet! Haha……NEMO!" I laughed, when I fell of the bed. Wow, I really was "ROFLMAO" -ing.

" Haha! Ow…ha…..that….haha……hurt! Haha!", I laughed, gasping for air.

" Bella, did somebody give you some funny grass to smoke or something?", Emmett said, making the question twice as funny due to the fact that he was dressed like a fish.

" Ha…..no! Haha! What about you? Why are you dressed like a fishy?", I asked

" Entertainment. Duh", Rosalie said simply

_Grrrrrr………my stomach growled_

" Peanut butter?", I asked

" I didn't have time to make your sandwich. I was busy getting all this stuff from a costume store in Seattle.", Alice said

Then, she ran down the stairs at vampire speed.

" I assure you, you'll have more than just a peanut butter and jam sandwich when I get back!", Alice yelled behind her.

**A/N: so did you like it? I know it was painfully short, but Alice's pov would be next, so i didn't want it to be too long. review plezz pleez pleez. next chapter up this weekend! Thanks to sumi( no penname, cuz she gots no acount) for the whole fishy dance inspiration**

**Luv ya!**


	4. Getting the Food Alice pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. or m&m's or reeses pieces or mcflurries or swedish berries or cheerios or thriftway or chris brown or rihanna.**

Chapter 4 - Getting the food

_Hmmm………I wonder what Bella wants._

Then I felt a vision coming on. I always got a bit of a tingly feeling when I was about to have a vision.

_I see Bella sitting on Edwards bed. She's surrounded by kettle corn, Reese's Pieces( the one that look like smarties), M&M's, some ice cream in a cup(I'm guessing it's a McFlurry), a caramel apple, and some fun sized gummies. Swedish Berries to be exact. She pops one into her mouth and smiles. She must like those. _

" _Thanks Alice, but I think giving me cavities and a stomach ache won't really help the trouble with Edward thing.", Bella tells me. _

" _Oh well, just trying to make you happy!", I say back_

" _Ummm……Alice, you forgot my PB&J sandwich.", she points out_

" _Oh! Do you want me to go get you one?"_

" _No. I just wanted to tell you that."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because, It's fun for me to point out you guys aren't completely perfect. Especially since I can so rarely do that. "_

" _Oh, ok then."_

Sometimes, those visions were the most helpful thing ever. Other times though, they could be quite disturbing.

**(totally awesome flashback time)**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoX

I was sitting on the couch, talking to Jasper about how horrid the food they were serving at cafeteria today was.

" Seriously Jazz, mystery meat? What's the point of it anyway?" ,I asked

" Alice, you know why it's served in high school cafeterias. To keep the students up at night and to scare them.", Jasper answered

" But Jazzy! It's so revolting! Why would someone eat it?!", I asked again trying to get the point across of how gross it was.

" Ali, I really don't know the answer to that. Just be thankful you don't have to eat it."

" Ok Jazz. Good thing I war-"

_Emmett and Rosalie are in the kitchen, when Emmett turns the stereo on, and the song 'Forever' by Chris Brown comes on. Rose loves that song, so she starts dancing to it. Emmett joins in and soon the two are dancing to a steady rhythm totally in sync with each other. Rose smiles her playful little smile, and soon they are dancing so fast, only we would be able to see. Rose swings her leg around and then……………….._

" EMMETT!", Edward yells

" WHAT?", Emmett yells back from upstairs.

" Get a hold on yourself!", I yell

" What are you talki- oh right! SORRY!", Emmett yells.

" What are you doing up there anyway?", I yell

" Nothing!"

" Emmett are you sure? Because I could here you yelling Spanish earlier."

" I am not- Hola Dora!- watching children's TV shows. I swear!"

" Emmett! I'm coming up there!"

I slipped out of Jasper's arms and ran up the stairs. I reached Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door and burst in without even knocking. Rose, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle were out hunting, so Emmett was in there alone. I burst in to find Emmett watching 'Dora the Explorer' and trying on his custom made 'Go Diego Go' costume.

" Hahahahahahha!!", I laughed

" DON'T JUDGE ME!!", Emmett yelled.

Then, he just ran away, while I was lying on the floor laughing until my sides hurt.

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**(end of totally awesome flashback time)**

Yeah, that vision was pretty bad as it was. At least Edward stopped it before it got nasty.

" Well, better get to the store.", I told myself as I ran up to my room to change out of my fish costume.

I looked through my closet for about thirty seconds, before I decided on a black lace camisole, a pair of skinny jeans and some red flats. I quickly applied some red lip gloss and red eye shadow and headed down the stairs.

I grabbed Edward's car keys and headed out to his Volvo. I jumped in and shoved his keys into the ignition. As soon as the car gave its familiar _purrr_ I stepped on the gas and headed to the Thriftway.

I turned on the radio and tuned it to my favourite station. The classical stuff Edward always listens to is sooooo boring. 'Disturbia' by Rihanna came on. I LOVED that song.

" Bum bum bida bum bum bidum bum. Bum bum bida bum bum bidum bum. Release me from this curse I'm in. I'm trying to remain tame, but I'm struggling. You can't go, go, go, I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh.", I sang

I was still singing when I pulled into a spot. As I got out of Edward's car, I saw Tyler eyeing me. He started to walk over to me, obviously trying to look cool in front of his friends.

" Hey Alice.", Tyler said

" Hi Tyler.", I greeted him as I walked into the Thriftway

" Here, let me get that for you.", he said grabbing my cart

" Thank you Tyler. But that isn't really necessary, I'm _perfectly _capable of pushing it myself."

I decided to toy with him a little bit. I brushed my hand against his, pretending that I really needed to help push the cart. I really didn't care who was pushing the cart. I was just bored. So, why not make shopping for Bella's food fun?

" _Oops_. I didn't know your hand was there. Sorry Tyler."

" No, no. I didn't mind."

" Oh. Ok. Hey, could you turn here please.", I said as I set my pace faster so I was in front of the cart.

" Hhhmmmm…… which cereal do _you_ think I should get?"

" I don't know. Whichever one you want."

" I can't decide.", I bent over to get a cereal on the second lowest shelf, " What about this one?"

" Yeah. Cheerios are awesome."

" Okay then!"

We walked down the snack aisle and he grabbed all the stuff I saw in my vision, that was available in this store. We walked down to the cashiers to pay. I picked the aisle with a young freshman from Forks High.

" So your total is 14.86. Will that be cash or charge?", he said

I bent over a little to see his hidden nametag. His name was Theo.

" Cash.", Tyler had said before I could get the word charge out of my mouth.

" Tyler, you don't have to do that. Charge please.", I said turning to Theo

" Okay, just swipe your card please."

I signed the bill and when I went to get the bags, Tyler already had them in his hands, waiting for me.

" Tyler, there is something I need you to help me with if you're not busy.", I said

" Ok. What is that?", Tyler asked eagerly

" Well, I need to go to Port Angeles, and it is a _long _drive, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

" Heck yeah!!"

" Okay, climb in front."

We drove with a little bit of chatting, while the music filled the silences. It only took about half an hour to get to Port Angeles, with my crazy driving.

Tyler got out first, and I grabbed my purse from the backseat and checked the clock. It said 3:30 p.m. So, that means I'd left at about 2: 35 p.m.

I was surprised when I heard my door open.

**A/N: wow! that was long. and i couldn't resist doing a cliffy. tell me how you like it!**

**Luv ya!**


	5. Shopping Alice pov

**Dislclaimer: i forgot to put it on the last chappie. So, i'll just cover everything from this chappie and last chappie. i dont own twilight or thriftway or old navy or lululemon or lady gaga or alices bag ( i found it on the internet) or gap or port angeles or**

Chapter 5 - Shopping

I know I shouldn't have been surprised at the little _click_ of my door opening considering I had vampire super hearing and paralleled senses and stuff. But like Jasper always says, I can be easily distracted sometimes. I mean, everyone gets distracted sometimes, mostly Emmett. Well actually make that _especially_ Emmett. Second most distracted was me. Then Rosalie(who gets distracted by looking at herself most times), Esme, Jasper, Edward and then Carlisle.

I looked up and saw that thankfully, it was just Tyler. Well actually I wasn't _that_ thankful, because, let's face it. I could kill a mugger in less than thirty seconds.

" Alice? Alice? Hello?", Tyler said looking at me questioningly

" Huh? Oh right, thanks Tyler." I threw my purse in the back again at vampire speed, so I could toy with him again

_God, I've been spending to much time with Rosalie._

I got out and he shut my door behind me, and I opened the back door and half-slid in. I grabbed my purse. Oh, how I loved purses. Especially this one, it was in my top five. Which means a lot, considering that I have a LOT of purses. Apart from purses and shoes, unless it had a special place in my heart, I usually just gave it to charity after wearing it one, two, maybe three times. But this purse was one of those things that you just couldn't bear to throw away.

It was about six months old, which is a pretty good life span for one of my purses. It was pretty simple, and yes, this is hard for me to say, but it was a knock-off. I usually don't buy this skid of stuff but I remember the day I bought it like it was yesterday.

**(totally awesome flashback time)**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

" Jazzy! Please! You know that I hate that shirt. Don't buy it!

Please?", I said, my puppy dog eyes getting wider by the second

" Ok fine. I won't get it. But it is very nice.", Jasper said

" Thanks Jazz! Oh, and by the way, if you got that, it would have been ripped to shreds before we got to the house.", I said smiling

We went out of that store, I think it was the Gap. I can't believe Jasper wanted to get that hideous pink top, Although I'm sure he was just kidding the whole time. Oh, well. It was always nice to see the effect I had on him. We were walking down the street, just looking through store windows for anything interesting, of course a lot of people were staring at us. But being inhumanly beautiful, that is to be expected. We just walked along like we were in our own world anyway.

Everyone (including Bella) had come along to Port Angeles except Carlisle and Esme. So I guess I could say all the kids went. Edward and Bella had gone to lunch, and then they were going to look around. Emmett and Rosalie were in a video arcade, which Emmett had to plead to go to. Rosalie had agreed, but only because she was planning on threatening him on leaving him here by himself without even a hug, and then when he gave in she would take him to do some shopping. I thought her plan was genius. Of course, nobody had told me any of this, but I had seen it all.

It had been at this moment that I foresaw I guy coming up to hit on me.

_Ew. Isn't it clear I had a boyfriend?!_

" Hey there cutie. What's your sign?", the guy said

" Me? My sign is drop dead. Is it not clear I have a boyfriend?", I said, holding up Jaspers hand, whose fingers were interlocked in mine.

" O-o-o-hh--h. Never mind then.", the guy said, and with that, he ran away.

" Jeez. What is wrong with people?", I asked Jasper rhetorically

" Ali, it's ok. He just probably thinks that you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Just like I do.", Jasper said reassuringly

" Well, then he obviously hasn't seen Rose.", I said

" Alice, we know Rose is probably the most beautiful person in the world, but not to me. You are the most beautiful to me."

" Awww! Thanks Jazz."

" It's what I do best."

" Let's go--"

I was cut off as I saw a beautiful purse. It was black, and slouchy. It had a belt kind of thingy going on in the middle, and it had a little bow on it too. I just loved it. I ran into the store (at human speed) and ran up to the cashier.

" How much for that bag in the window? The black one.", I said, pretending to catch my breath

She went up and grabbed it.

" This one?", The cashier said

" Yes!", I said. I looked at her name tag, it said Julie.

" It costs 99.95.", Julie said

" I'll take it."

" Okay. I'll just ring you in. Cash or charge miss?"

" Charge it."

I paid and walked out of the store to see Jasper leaning against the outside of the store.

" Jasper I just got the coolest bag ever.", I said

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoX

**(end of totally awesome flashback)**

I came out with my purse, and shut the door. We started to walk away and I clicked the auto lock button. I heard a little _beep beep_ and I knew it was locked. I hopped onto the sidewalk and put some coins into the parking meter.

" So………Did you finish your homework?", Tyler said

" No, Bella came over and we watched some movies. But I'm about halfway done I guess.", I said

" Halfway?! I'm not even done a quarter. I've done, five sheets of homework and that's it. How are you done so much?", Tyler asked.

" I was doing some at lunch, and then I did some before Bella came over.", I answered simply

" Oh. Ok."

" Anyway, we should get to work on the things I need to do, don't want to get home to late."

" Ok. What do you need to do first?"

" Well, I'll have to get Bella some pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow and Sunday."

" Okay then! Let's go."

We walked into a store, and I bought Bella a silk pair of cheetah print pyjamas., with a black cotton tank top to go underneath. I bought myself come pink and purple polka dot silk pj pants too. I went to pay and grabbed the bag, as we headed into the next store. It was a cloudy day out, but it was pretty warm. We walked into the next store, it was red on the outside and had no name on it, just a little symbol. The temperature was starting to drop, so I grabbed a little red sweater ,that matched my shoes, with fleece on the inside. I got Bella a pair of yoga pants. I figured that she wouldn't be moving around much, so I ended up buying her two pairs. They were both black, one of them with to blue stripes at the top, the other with two purple stripes at the top. They looked so nice, I bought myself a pair too. Mine had two pink stripes at the top. I paid and saw that I got a reusable bag the said Lulu Lemon on it. **(A/N I know there probably isn't a lulu lemon in port angeles but I don't care I put that store there anyway.) **I headed to the next store, which was Old Navy. I felt bad for Tyler, for getting nothing after being such a good sport, so I bought him a pair of pants and two shirts, while I bought Bella some panties, and two shirts. They were pretty simple, just a black v-neck short sleeve, and a blue tank top with lace on the bottom. I bought myself a pair of hot pink leggings and a pair of flats.

It was about 4:45 pm when we finished. We brought the bags ( there were four) back to the car and started the drive home.

**A/N: so did ya like it? i know i know i should stop doing half cliffys and cliffys but i cant help it! anyway, review me and if you want to see a pic of alices bag go to my profile and click the link. i'll probably do another sing along in he next chapter, so feel free to give suggestions.**

**Luv ya! and if you luv me you'll review. **

**p.s. if you don't review, there will just be a longer wait. woohoo!! 393 hits!!**


	6. Waiting

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or nintendo or that lullaby.**

**just to get something straight this story takes place in between eclipse and bd. alice just drives edward's volvo to the thriftway to be less inconspicious. but in the flashback, she drives her porsche. there, now you are not confuzzled. (don't ask. we are reading the bfg in class) anyhoo, onward to the story my minions!! lol. i had some gatorade. oh adnif it doesn't say anything for pov, (ie: jasper pov)it just means Bella's pov**

Chapter 6 - Waiting

" Emmett! Where is she?! She is a vampire! It shouldn't take her two hours to go to the Thriftway!", I said

" Bella! I don't know where she is! I'm not the mind reader, and I can't see the future!!", Emmett yelled back

" Well, just make sure she gets back soon, don't want it to be like last time.", I said, remembering that day

**( what time is it? Totally awesome flashback time you say? Lets find out! But you have to read to find out. Mwahhahhahahahahahaha!!)**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoX

" Rose? ", I asked

" Yeah Bella? ", Rosalie answered

" Could you……..umm………actually, never mind. ", I said

" Bella, just spit it out. "

" Well, ummm…….could you……..sing me a lullaby? "

" I'm sorry but did I just hear you say you wanted _me_ to _sing_ you to sleep?! "

" Well, pretty much yeah. "

" Bella, sometimes I swear-"

" I know you do. "

" Let me finish! Like I was saying, sometimes, I swear, you are simply absurd Bella. "

" Yeah, I know. What's your point? "

" I can't believe I'm doing this……"

" Well, Rose, you would have to do this every night if you had-", I said, but before I could finish I remembered how much Rose would give to be human again and able to have kids, " A dog. Yes a dog. You would have to feed it and clean up its poop, and put it to sleep."

" It's okay Bella, I know what you were about to say, and its ok. But thanks for not saying it anyway. I know I haven't been very nice to you, but soon you will be my sister, so I should be nicer to you. I haven't been a very good sister to you. So, could we start fresh? "

I felt streams of water rolling down my cheeks. Rosalie reached out her finger and took the bottom of one of the little streams and popped it in her mouth. I know I must have had a surprised look on my face, as she tilted her head in confusion.

_Haha. I always knew there was some classic stupid blonde in her somewhere, however deep it was, it was there._

" What? ", Rosalie asked innocently

" Nothing. It's just, I didn't expect that. ", I answered

" Oh, sorry. Did it bother you? ", She asked again, still looking confused

" No, no. It's just, apart from Edward, you've been the only one to do that. I just, didn't expect it. "

" Ok, anyway, if you still want me to sing you to sleep, get upstairs."

I got off the couch and proceeded to the stairwell. I took my time going up, making sure not to slip or trip. Rosalie was already at the top of the stairs, I could tell, from the sudden light breeze and sweet smell that had just passed me.

I got to the top of the stairs eventually. Rosalie was just sitting there with a _I-am-so-bored _look on her face. I poked her to get her attention and she jumped up and followed silently behind me on the way to Edward's room.

I have to admit, though at first I opposed the king sized bed with the giant feather duvet(blanket filled with feathers), I'd come to like it. I let Rosalie in first as she rolled her eyes about what I was about to do.

" Up next is Bella Swan representing the USA. She lines herself up for a sure-fire launch and she gets ready, gets set, and she goes!", I said**( A/N: this is supposed to be said during the actions)**

I got ready, got set, and I ran, being oddly graceful, although I'd done this so many times, I didn't trip any more while doing this. Running in general however, that's a whole 'nother story. I ran up and took my giant leap forward onto the bed.

" And she sticks the landing! Tens all over the board. First place goes to Bella Swan!! ", I announced proudly

" Yeah!! I'd like to thank my family and my friends and just everybody who supported me! Woo hoo!! ", I said in a higher pitched voice

" Are you done now? ", Rosalie asked

" Yes. ", I said

" Okay, get in then. ", she directed

" Okey Dokey! "

After about a minute of adjusting myself under the blanket and fluffing up my pillow perfectly, I was ready. Ready to nap.

" Are you ready now?! ", Rosalie asked impatiently

" Yeppers! ", I said

" Okay, here it goes, and I'm not taking special requests. Got it? ", Rosalie said

" Lullaby, twilight is spreading, silver wings over the sky; fairy elves are softly treading, folding buds as they pass by. Lullaby, whisper and sigh, lullaby, lullaby. Lullaby, deep in the clover drone the bees softly to rest; close white lids your dear eyes over, mother's arms shall be your rest. Lullaby, whisper and sigh, lullaby, lullaby. "

I'm pretty sure Rosalie started another song, but her singing voice was just, so beautiful. It felt like all my nerves were instantly loosened and my eyes started to droop as soon as the first note came out of her mouth.

Alice had come home sometime when I'd been asleep and was yelling at Edward for letting me fall asleep.

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! HOW COULD YOU?! I CANNOT _BELIEVE _YOU LET HER FALL ASLEEP!! ", Alice said

" Alice! ", everybody yelled

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! HOW COULD YOU?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET HER FALL ASLEEP!! ", Alice whisper yelled

" Alice! I wasn't even here when she fell asleep! By the time I got back, she'd been sleeping for about a half hour! So don't you go yelling at me you little fairy gnome! ", Edward whisper yelled

" Well! Do I look like I even care?! Whatever! I am going shopping! And don't anyone come chasing after me! Jasper! Get in the car! Rosalie! Do you wanna come!? ", Alice said loudly

" Do I really have a choice? ", Rosalie sighed

" No. But even if you wanted t come, you couldn't! You know why?! ", Alice asked

" Why Alice? ", Rosalie asked dully

" Because you let her fall asleep, and you are sooo not cool enough. I will see you all later! "

That sentence was followed by a loud slam of the front door, the slams of two car doors closing, and the little whine Alice's car made when it was started up. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes quickly and tried to look as calm as possible.

" Bella, love, I know you are awake. Come on, get up. ", Edward said softly

" Do I have to? ", I asked lazily

" Yes Bella, come on, you've been asleep for two hours. Get up. ", Edward ordered

" And what if I don't? "

" Then I'll take you to Alice and leave you with her. At the mall. "

I sprang up and looked at him. My mind was temporarily fuzzy for about five seconds as I adjusted to his insanely good looks.

" No! You wouldn't dare! ", I yelled

" Wanna bet? ", Edward questioned, flipping open his cell phone

" Ok Ok! I'm up! I'm up! Just put the phone away!! "

" That's what I thought. "

I got out of the bed and walked over to him. He gave me a huge hug, and a quick peck on the lips.

We walked down the stairs and I saw Emmett was playing on the Wii balance board, twirling his hips like he had an imaginary hula hoop he was playing with. I couldn't help burst out giggling at the sight before me. I ended up laughing so had I fell down the last six steps on the staircase.

Once I got over my giggle fit I asked Emmett something.

" So was that Super Hula Hoop or regular? ", I asked

" Super. ", Emmett answered

XoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoX

**( if you guessed totally awesome flashback time you were right. if you guessed anything else, you were wrong. somebody vote on my poll pleez!!)**

**A/N: So what did you think of it?! well, you better tell me. or nooo new chappie. or maybe that's just what i want you to think. tuff luv man. anyway byee.**

**Luv ya!**


	7. Sorry

**I'm sorry. but i have to discontinue this story. its just that, im getting BORED writing it! well, actually scatch that, i am bored writing it. soory. please read my other story " Emmett! Stop it you pink eyed fartbag!". Yeah, that title seem really immature but its actually not a immature story. sorry if you were like in love with this story, which i doubt cuz it sucked. not that theres anything wrong with liking it. sorry. i made a joint account with Stella turner. we are bffe's. anyway, if you want to check it out, our account is called **TheFlyingNinjaTurtles **and we alredy have three stories up. they are very random. there, i have warned you of the randomness. but if enough people review my story ( either the emmett one or this one), i might add one last chapter to this story if you really want me too. but i don't mind. i have to give back to the fans.**

**Luv ya!**

**- Pillow**


End file.
